The present invention relates to a system arranged to be connected to an electrical power supply, the system comprising a plurality of stages for cooperatively producing an output, each stage comprising an electrical load component.
The present invention further relates to a method for adjusting the voltage variations on an electrical power supply caused by such a system for reducing the human detectability of the voltage variations in e.g. light sources connected to the electrical power supply.